To Be Rid Of The Frog Hood
by FlameWater
Summary: Bel gives Fran a chance to be rid of the frog hood by doing something to Tsuna. Will Fran find sucess or fail in the task. Even if Fran does his tak will he discover his Senpai was lying or telling the truth. What will happen to Tsuna?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. **

**To Be Rid Of The Frog Hood**

**By Flamewater**

"You won't make me wear this ugly frog hood if I do that to the Vongula Boss." Fran commented flatly, his Senpai is twisted, and he had agreed for the frog hood is heavy along with being annoying. Maybe it is why he is yelled at so often by people?

"Yes, Ushishishi." Bel said gleefully and a wide grin on his lips.

"What are you two talking about?" Gokudera asked sharply, he is the tenth's right hand man, and to be honest does not really trust Varia. Tsuan sighed heavily and shook his head.

"Do I ask for permission?" Fran asked calmly and he had a hand under his chin thinking for a moment.

"Hell no, froggy." Bel replied in an annoyed voice and believed the green eyed male was trying to stall for time.

",But you told me to ask permission before doing anything to you. I thought that I have to ask others for per-" Fran commented in a monotone voice, but was cut off by the knife in his frog hood. He blinked his eyes and wondered why his Senpai was upset. Maybe still upset about the whole pulling up the shirt without asking event or something.

"Just do it already, Fran. Stop stalling." Bel stated firmly and Fran looked at him briefly before nodding.

"Okay, Senpai." Fran said dully and turned to Tsuna.

"Vongula Boss, next time you see me…I will be without this frog hood unless Senpai lied to me." Fran bluntly told Tsuna before kissing him faintly on the lips for a second or so.

"Tenth are you okay?" Gokudera asked in a panic as he caught his Boss in his arms and glared fiercely at the two Varia members. "Next time I see you I will kick your damn ass."

Gokudera decided to put his Boss's health before fighting, but swore next time he saw Fran that he will kick his ass. Bel and Fran walked away while Gokudera tried to wake Tsuna up.

"Hey, Senpai. I don't have to wear this ugly frog hood anymore, right?" Fran asked calmly as he reached up to take it off, but then Bel firmly grabbed his hand.

"No. You still have to wear it." Bel told him smoothly and added. "Take it off and I'll kill you."

"You lied. I'm surprised." Fran commented dryly and he moved his hand back to his side.

"No I didn't, froggy. I told you a kiss not a peck on the lips. I said a kiss." Bel said in an irritated voice and looked down at Fran. "The kiss you gave him was more like a platonic one."

"That was my first kiss, Senpai. I don't have kissing experience." Fran said in a monotone voice and tilted his head at Bel. "I want to be rid of this ugly frog hood."

"I'll give you two more chances, froggy. Since I'm nice." Bel commented calmly before laughing and Fran blinked his eyes for a moment wondering why his Senpai is giving him two chances.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. **

**To Be Rid Of The Frog Hood**

**By Flamewater**

Bel grinned as he was watching the door while Fran was inside of Tsuna's bedroom and heard a muffled yell.

"Ushishishi, Silly froggy." Bel said quietly to himself while grinning widely. "He is so silly."

A few minutes prior to the muffled yell was Fran looking at him and telling him to made sure no one killed him.

"Sure, Froggy." Bel commented gleefully and he received a blank look. Fran softly opened the door, he tip toed inside, and noticed that the Vongula Boss was asleep. He guessed where Tsuna's hips were located and straddled his hips along with covering up Tsuna's mouth just in case he yelled.

"Vongula Boss, Hopefully this time I will be without this ugly frog hood." Fran said in a monotone voice, he noticed the eyes were opened, and muffled the yell with his hand. "Bel-Senpai will hopefully keep his word this time."

Fran swiftly replaced his hand with his lips and he kissed Tsuna fully on the lips along with exploring his mouth briefly.

"Good bye, I will be rid of my ugly frog hood." Fran commented flatly and he was about to leave, but Tsuna pulled on his wrists and was on top of Fran's hips.

"Not so fast, Fran." Tsuna said calmly and looked down at him. "Explain yourself clearly of why you kissed me."

Fran gave him a dull look, he didn't bother to struggle, and to be honest most illusionist do not really use their body's to fight.

"Are you going to hit me for kissing you?" Fran asked in a monotone voice and Tsuna shook his head.

"No." Tsuna replied smoothly and he put more pressure onto Fran's lower body while ignoring the perverse thoughts running through his mind.

"I hate this frog hood and Bel-Senpai won't let me take it off." Fran told him honestly and he blinked his eyes for why was The Vongula Boss taking off the frog hood.

"There it is off." Tsuna told him calmly and his hands were on Fran's chest after taking off the frog hood.

"He'll kill me if he sees it is off." Fran commented flatly and he looked at him with dull eyes. "He will throw a fit."

Tsuna had to admit that ever since Fran had given him that brief kiss it had caused something to stir within himself and he sighed to himself.

Fran was laying on the bed, his green hair slightly messed up, eyes looking up with a bored expression, lips slightly parted, and Tsuna stared at him for a moment while thinking.

"Vongula Boss, Are you having perverted thoughts?" Fran asked in a monotone voice and to be honest had not thought Tsuna would suddenly kiss him. His lips parted in surprise, Tsuna explored Fran's mouth with his tongue, his body was fully laid on top of Fran, and hands tangled in that green hair. Fran for once felt his cheeks burning as one of Tsuna's hand left his hair and went downward to grope his bottom.

"Hey, Froggy are you done yet?" Bel asked in an annoyed voice as he decided to open and walk inside. His eyes widened in shock at the scene along with his mouth gapping in an princely manner. "What the hell?"

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. **

**To Be Rid Of The Frog Hood**

**By Flamewater**

Bel was in shock of seeing Fran underneath Tsuna, his eyes were wide, and he held a knife with his right hand.

"Ngh, Vongula Boss." Fran moaned out as he was groped firmly by Tsuna. "Bel-Senpai is here."

"Okay, Fran." Tsuna commented calmly as he got off of the younger male and stood up.

"What the hell…" Bel said slowly and his eyebrows were raised. "Why were you touching and kissing the froggy?"

"Because Fran tempted me."

"How is the frog tempting?"

"His hair is soft as silk. He is slender and his skin is pale as snow. Fran is beautiful."

"Huh? Are you saying the froggy looks like a chick?"

"No. Fran does not have the parts to be a female. He does not have breasts and does not have a-"

Fran decided to leave while Bel and Tsuna were talking for he felt a bit embarrassed for showing a reaction to the Vongula Boss actions. Needless to say Fran successfully avoided Bel and Tsuna for several days.

"Hey, froggy. You still have to wear the frog hood. Since it looks like you can tempt some people into touching you by not wearing the frog hood, Frog. In Varia no one is allowed to be in a relationship with outsiders." Bel commented firmly as he tossed a frog hood at Fran's head.

"Yes, Bel-Senpai." Fran said in a monotone voice and he put the frog hood on. "Vongula Boss is not an outsider."

"He is since he's not in Varia." Bel informed him and Fran gave him a look.

"I'm not in a relationship with him…." Fran stated dully, he shook his head, and walked away. Tsuna called him on his cell phone and Fran agreed to go into the Vongula's Boss bedroom when it is night time.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
